Secrets
by trinityzero
Summary: I am Hamato Leonardo. Well, that's what they call me. To my 'brothers' I'm the honest one. Not true. Every word out of my mouth has been a lie. I understand that everyone has secrets. But mine's dangerous. If anyone found out that's a risk that my father might find out. I've spend over ten years trying to hide from him. Hiding my dark side, that's what I'm good at.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own tmnt.**

Under the busy, crowded streets of New York City, deep in the sewers, four teenage turtles were in the middle of the task of cleaning the grubby lair. The concrete walls, floor and spots of the ceiling were covered in pizza and other junk foods. The furniture in the den was completely hidden by giant piles of pizza boxes.

For their Mutation Day party, the turtles had agreed to have a pizza party. As you can probably tell from the state of the lair, it got pretty messy.

Master Splinter had exited the dojo to find the lair coated in cheese and toppings and had given the four teenagers the foul task of returning the lair to its previous, spotless glory. And so, as Raphael carried stacks of empty pizza boxes out of the lair and Donatello struggled to shove all the leftovers into the fridge, Michelangelo walked around the lair dusting the walls. Which was pretty much useless as they were still covered in cheese and bits of pepperoni. As for the oldest turtle, he was sitting in a lotus position in the dojo. As he had not participated in the party, he was not held responsible for the state of the lair. Master Splinter stood in the doorway of the dojo, watching his younger sons clean their home. Turning his head to see the meditating leader, he wondered why his oldest son never participated in any fun activities with his brothers. Memories of the accident flashed through his mind and he looked away from Leonardo, cursing himself for the misfortune that fell upon his family years ago.

As Leonardo meditated, he thought about all the lies he had told to the Hamato family just to keep his identity secret. All the hiding. out of habit, he hid his right foot under him.

It took three hours to completely clean the lair.

Leonardo and Master Splinter were meditating when April and Casey entered the lair. Raph, Donnie and Mikey were sprawled on the couch, not moving. "What happened here?" Casey asked. "Pizza party," was all Mikey said. Casey sat down on the couch to watch some TV while April went into the dojo to train with Master Splinter. She stood patiently waiting for the ninja master to notice her.

Leonardo was deep in his meditation when he heard a young girl scream. Before he could stop himself, he was cast into the memory. Rekka's screaming, King hissing as his fangs dripped venom into her wounds, the blonde woman shouting and begging. Leonardo snapped himself out of it, quickly stood and began to exit the dojo. Not noticing April, Leo walked straight into her, almost knocking her to the floor. She grabbed his shoulder to stay upright. Instantly, her mind was assaulted with fractions of Leo's pain. Gasping, April let go of her turtle friend, but before she could say anything, he was gone. Leo locked himself in his room and soon passed out from the mental strain of remembering.

In the dojo, April was too focused on Leo to pay attention to Master Splinter's demonstration of an advanced kata. She could still hear the screaming, ringing in her ears. Master Splinter soon let her go and April joined Casey, Donnie, Raph and Mikey on the couch. "Movie night!" Mikey shouted, starting the movie. "Where's Leo? Aren't you going to wait for him?" Casey asked, looking towards Leo's bedroom. "Leo never participates in movie nights or anything fun." Raph growled. "Why not?" April asked, she too looked to Leo's room. The atmosphere in the room plummeted. The two humans looked at their turtle friends, who were sad, slumped and in Mikey's case, crying. "Never mind," Raph said, regaining his posture, "Let's watch this movie."

In his room, Leo sat on his bed, his wrappings and mask were gone, revealing a dragon shaped birthmark on his right foot. He was flicking through a worn, navy blue book, filled with pictures and old photos. He paused on the last page. Stuck into the book was a photo of a family of three. A kind, gentle looking woman, A broad shouldered man who's head had been separated from his body, and a small five-year-old girl holding her new-born brother. Tears began to pool in Leo's eyes. Shoving the book back under his mattress, he lay down to rest.

**Wow. Who's Rekka? Who's King? Who are the people in the photograph? Please leave a review. Helpful criticism wanted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own tmnt. Thanks for reviewing you two. This is my first fanfiction by the way. And Karai is with the turtles. Oh.. and April isn't immune to mutagen in this fanfic.**

The next day was uneventful. Training in the morning then the four brothers split up, having the rest of the day to themselves. Donatello made a bee line straight for his lab and Mikey got started on his day of gaming. Leo began to meditate in the dojo, lulled by the repetitive sound of Raph's punches hitting the punching bag.

It didn't take long for Raph to get bored. Raph looked over to where Leo sat. He never understood his older brother. Even though Raph had spend his whole life with his brother, Raph had never seen him relax. Leonardo was either training, meditating, or ordering his brothers around. The last one made Raph grit his teeth. "Are you going to keep staring at me Raph?" Leo's voice scared the daylights out of the red-banded turtle. Leo stood and crossed over to his younger brother. "Something wrong? You were glaring at me." Raph looked embarrassed. "No...I was thinking." Leo didn't ask anymore questions and walked over to the door. "Raph." The younger turtle turned to look at Leo's shell. "Yeah?" He asked. "What's it like having a big brother?" His question caught Raph off-guard. "Be truthful." Leo called back to him. "Um...Well, its kind of annoying to be hiding in someone's shadow..." Raph stuttered to a stop, watching Leo. "Why?" He asked. Leo's shoulders slumped. He mumbled something that Raph didn't hear. Before he could ask Leo to repeat himself, he was already gone.

The rest of the day passed in a bored haze. Before they knew it, it was time for patrol. The brothers, plus Karai, April and Casey, gathered in Donnie's lab. "The purple dragons have been busy around the one area, so that's where we are going to start our patrol." Leo said, summarizing Donnie's long and scientific speech. With the whole team understanding what they were doing, they climbed out of the sewers and up onto the rooftops.

Locating the Purple Dragons, they watched silently from above as they loaded a truck full of mutagen. "Looks like they're helping the foot." Karai whispered. The truck drove away, and they stood from heir crouching positions. "We have to follow them." Raph said. "I agree, but I draw the line when it comes to fighting the Shredder." said Leo. Wasting no time, they ran across the roofs of New York City, following the truck.

The truck had led them to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. Watching quietly through the window, they saw the Purple Dragons empty the contents of the truck into a massive container filled with the alien substance. A shelf over in the corner was filled with animal DNA samples. "Looks like he's making a mutant army." Casey mumbled. Inside was swarming with Purple Dragon and Foot ninjas.

"Let's take them down." Raph growled, cracking his knuckles. "No Raph." Leo scolded. "there's too many of them"

"Shredder isn't here and we can take them. Stop them before they do any damage." Raph argued. The others looked to be on Raph's side. Leo bit his lip. He had a really bad feeling about this. "Fine. Lets go."

They had the element of surprise, but it didn't take long for the tide to turn. Raph and Donnie were near the DNA samples fighting foot bots, as was Mikey, at the base of the container. Karai was near Mikey and Leo, Casey and April were fighting hard on the rafters above the mutagen tank. A ninja star flew past April, cutting her hand. Drops of her blood landed in the tank and it began to bubble and change. Casey and Leo stood back-to-back, panting hard. Clutching her bleeding hand, April left herself wide open. A foot bot slammed into her, knocking her off the rafter. Leaping forward, Leo grabbed her around the waist, bringing her feet back to the rafter, losing his footing in the process. Instead of April, Leo fell straight into the tank of mutagen.

Time stilled. Leo's family and friends stared into the green depths, but Leo did not resurface. The tank had no way to empty the contents, so they had no way to retrieve Leo from the mutagen. Forced to retreat and leave Leo behind, the group escaped back down to the sewers where April started sobbing, blaming herself. The ghosts of Leo's memories flashed through her mind. Casey and Donnie tried to comfort her, but she soon passed out, due to the screaming and hissing.

Donnie picked up April and they began to slowly trudge back to the lair. None of them wanted to tell Splinter the horrible news.

_They left me...They left me...TRAITORS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers, I don't really know where I'm going with this just to let you know. I don't own tmnt. Thanks for the reviews. I was kind of hoping for more though. Read on!**

_Raph, Donnie and Mikey ran around the sewers, in the middle of a game of tag. Master Splinter had left to try and scavenge food and left them with the task of cleaning their rooms. Following Raph's example, the two youngest waited until Leo was busy cleaning then sneaked away to play._

_Raph had had a fight with Leo earlier about how Leo always bossed them around. Leo had struggled to hold back tears. He ignored his brothers as they left the lair. _

_Eventually, the three tired turtle tots arrived back at the lair. There was no Leo there to lecture them. This stuck Donnie as odd. Mikey and Raph began to watch TV. Donnie, going to Leo's room, found it in the same state as before. It hadn't been cleaned. After searching the entire lair, Donnie still couldn't find Leo and began to worry._

_He had just finished telling his brothers about Leo when Master Splinter entered, carrying a few cans of food."Where is Leonardo?" He asked. Donnie quickly told him about how they left the lair and returned to find it empty. He ignored Raph's glare, drilling a hole into the back of Donnie's head. Splinter was angry that his sons had left the lair, but he was more worried about his missing son._

_He handed Donnie the supplies, and exited the lair to begin the search for his missing son._

_Splinter came home alone that night. And the next night. And the next night._

_Leo had been missing for 3 days and 3 nights. On the fourth day, the ninja master exited the lair to continue the search that he was beginning to lose faith in._

_He was ready to return home when he heard quiet sobbing. Following the heart-breaking sound, Splinter found Leo leaning against the sewer wall, holding his left hand and sitting in a pool of his own blood. Running to his son, he quickly picked him up in his arms and ran back to the lair._

_Leonardo had a few scratches and bruises and a hole the size of 5 cents straight through his left hand. It was a miracle that he was alive. His injuries were taken care of, but he did not speak. It would be 3 months before he started acting normal again. But he avoided spending time with his brothers if he could help it._

_These few days were not spoken about and only referred to as the Accident._

_Leo has a scar on his left hand that he hides with his bandages. Out of sight, out of mind._

**_Wow. Flashback chapter. Review please. Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Leo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! If you have any ideas for me to put in the story put it into a review! Read on and I don't own tmnt.**

Pain. That's all Leo felt. He watched as they left him, as they ran instead of helping him. His body changed in the mutagen, he tried to scream but instead mutagen filled with lungs. He spine felt as if it was being pulled out of his body. His tears mixed with the mutagen that surrounded him. Darker thought began to circle his head. _Traitors...They left me...They'll pay. _His body went numb and he passed out as his body was lifted from the tank.

In the sewers, the group of ninjas had arrived at the lair. Master Splinter was waiting for them. He stiffened at the sight of the unconscious April and he missing leader in blue. "What happened?" He barked. The teenagers looked down sadly at the ground. "Leo, he...fell into a tank of mutagen." Donnie choked out. Mikey began to cry. Splinter shook, memories of the Accident surfacing, he pushed them back down to the deepest corner of his mind.

Mikey's howls echoed through out the lair. "We keep losing him." He cried. "We thought we lost him to the kraang, and the Accident..." The mutants stiffened, with the exception of Mikey who was still sobbing. "Accident?" Said Karai, confused. Laying April down on the couch, Donnie spoke. " When we were ten, Leo went missing." Casey and Karai were shocked. What happened? "Sensei found him a few days later with a hole through hi hand." Raph finished. Karai and CAsey were shocked. "What happened?" Casey shouted. "We don't know." Splinter said slowly. "He didn't speak for a month and refused to tell us what happened."

"I hate to break up story time," Said April, getting up off the couch, "But we have to find a way to get Leo back." Mikey sniffled. "But the foot will have him. And we don't know what he looks like now, cause of his second mutation." Raph squared his broad shoulders. "We have to try." He said. "Yes, I agree. But it is too light out now. We must wait until later." splinter said sadly.

April and Casey soon left the lair, and the mutants and Karai hit the hay. When this day came to an end, they would recue their brother.

Leonardo opened his eyes to see a dark blue roof above him. He lay on a soft king-sized bed with many fancy blue and black pillows. Sitting up, he looked around at his surroundings. Dark blue walls, black floorboards, a black cupboard against the wall, next to a tall black mirror. Standing up, he wobbled over to the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he found that he couldn't breathe. _What would Master Splinter say? _He though in horror. _What would my brothers say? _He stiffened. His eyes turned to a dark and brutal shade. Turning around, he saw that at the end of his bed was his katanas and his blue bandana. Holding the katana, he walked back to the mirror. He remembered the day Splinter gave him the katanas. The rat called Leo his son. Gritting his teeth, Leo plunged the katana into the mirror. Glass shards flew everywhere. Breathing deeply, Leo closed his eyes and smiled a smile that would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. _I'll make them pay. For the years I had to hide. _Several foot ninjas came running into the room, and froze when they saw Leo standing near the shattered mirror. Leo looked down, he was only wearing a black pair of jeans. He was barefoot, revealing his dragon birthmark. when he spoke his voice was colder than ice and harder than bedrock. "Tell my Father I want to speak to him."

**Wow. Sorry if it isn't as long as you hoped but hey, you found out what happened to Leo! But who is he really? Why is that birthmark so important? What did that mutagen do to Leo's mind? Review please!**


	5. Please Read

**Hi. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you, school starts again tomorrow so the updates may be slower. Also, I want to ask your opinion, should I continue on with this story? Leave a review if you want me to.**

**Thanks and sorry again. Over and out,**

**trinityzero**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing, as I said, the updates might be slower because school has started again. The questions keep on coming. I don't own tmnt.**

It was time. Donnie grabbed his bo staff from his room and met his friends and family at the entry to the lair. Master Splinter bid them good luck, then they ran out to rescue Leonardo.

Baxter Stockman shivered as he stood in front of the Shredder. "Are you...sure he should be send to deal with them? The mutagen...he's...mentally unstable." Shredder's shielded face gave away no emotion. "My son wants revenge and he can have it. Insane or not. Leave me." The scared scientist quickly left the room. The only thing that frightened him more than Shredder was his son. Soon after he woke, Uno was given a tour. Stockman was not aware that Shredder had a son, and Uno had smashed a beaker over his head and pushed him into a desk. The Shredder had done worse, but Uno did it all while wearing a creepy, nightmarish insane grin. He looked more like a son of the Cheshire Cat. And he was currently out in the world. He felt sorry for anyone who encountered him.

Leaping and running across the rooftops, Oroku Uno speeded along. The foot bots were struggling to keep up with his almost inhuman speed. Grinning madly he flipped and rolled, warming up his muscles. Stopping, he gazed down to a lower rooftop, watching the turtle. His grin widened and he gripped one of his black katanas, the one wrapped in a blue bandana, hiding the red of the foot clan. Leaping down, he engaged the unsuspecting turtle. Soon one katana was wrapped in blue, and the other in black. He left the unconscious turtle of the rooftop and continued on his way. Humming merrily.

While on the way to Foot Headquarters, Raph spotted Slash, unconscious nearby. They quickly ran over to him. Slash began to regain consciousness as they arrived. "Slash. What happened to you? Where's your mask?" Raph asked, concerned.

Slash stood. He was wobbly but remained standing. "A teenager." He grumbled. "Black hair, dark blue eyes, I didn't stand a chance. He took my mask." Before Donnie could ask more questions a loud, scary laugh filled the air. Raph shivered. There was only one word that could describe a laugh like that. Insane. A teenage boy appeared about 10 metres away from them. He had short black hair, styled into a small quiff, dark blackish-blue eyes that were filled with the fiery spark of insanity. He wore black combat boots, black jeans, black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He stood calmly with his hands in his jean pockets. A small smile on his face. "Good morning." He chirped happily. Raph saw no weapons on him.

The world was still. Nobody moved. The stranger continued to grin. "Who are you?" Karai shouted at him. He tossed back his head and laughed. "No need to shout sister. I'm right here. I'm Oroku Uno, pleasure to destroy you." The turtles pulled out their weapons. Raph charged at the stranger.

He simply dodged and pulled out a retractable katana from the sheath on his back, hidden by his jacket. The hilt was wrapped with a black mask. Slash's mask. Donnie and Mikey attacked but Uno easily pushed them away from him. He still had his hand in his pocket. "I didn't know Shredder had a son." Yelled Casey. Uno's grin got wider.

"Secrets, secrets," he sang. Before he stopped holding back.

They never stood a chance. He caught them off guard. Donnie and Mikey went first. Slash was kicked into a wall and and knocked unconscious with a kick to the head. He laughed as he took down Casey. His shining brightly, showing his madness. He knocked out Karai by quickly slashing her leg and giving her an elbow to the face. He stood, staring down at April's unconscious body. "Keep to your own memories, Red." He growled. Raph stood. Groaning with the effort. He was all that was left. "Why did you come out here tonight?" Uno asked him, cocking his head to the side. "We want our brother back." Raph said through gritted teeth.

Uno's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "You mean Leonardo." He laughed again, his grin ever expanding. "He's dead." Before he could blink, Raph lay on his shell, with Uno standing over him. He pulled his other katana from its sheath. He showed it to Raph. Tears came to his eyes when he identified the blue fabric. "And just to let you know," Uno whispered, "I loved the part where he begged for mercy. Right before a run him through."

The last thing Raph saw was Uno's boot come crashing down onto his face.

Casey was the first to regain consciousness, three hours later. Looking around at his friends, he noticed a large carving on the wall of a smiley face with an impossibly large grin. _Oroku Uno. _He thought. Groaning, he flopped back to lie down and rest his aching bones. _Dude really knows how to fight._

_Daddy won't be happy I let them live, but I always have like playing with my food. Maybe tomorrow Daddy will let me pay a visit to the rat. Or at least trash their home._

**_Wow. What has happened to Leo? Or should I say Uno? Is he legit or is he adopted? Why am I asking you these questions? Leave a review please. I'll update soon. I hope._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_trinityzero_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! This chapter will introduce a new character! I don't own tmnt.**

It was almost dawn when Oroku Uno arrived back at headquarters. He stood, in front of his father, Tiger Claw standing behind the throne, giving Uno a sad look. "You left them alive?" The Shredder growled. Uno's insane grin vanished from his face. "I want them to know I'm back. Is it wrong that I want to break them first?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Saki was quiet. _Make them suffer. Drive them done to Uno's level of insanity. _Behind his mask, he grinned. "Very well." He said. "You may have your fun." Uno's grin returned. "The Foot Clan are creating an alliance with the Savate Clan. Control yourself." Uno bowed and left the room.

When Elvira Nyx walked into the room, a twenty-one year old representative from the Savate Clan, she did not expect a mutant dog and fish standing near the entry. Or a mutant tiger standing near the throne. Or the teenager sitting calmly on the back of the throne that Oroku Saki was sitting on. She smiled a wolf-like smile at the teenager and he gave back his trademark Cheshire grin and scared the hell out of the trained assassin.

When they arrived back at the lair without Leonardo, Splinter panicked, scanning their cuts and bruises. "What happened?" He said, barely breathing. They quickly explained their run in with the teenage Oroku. Splinter paled with every word. "Uno..." He mumbled in disbelief. "Do you know him Sensei?" Mikey asked. The rat took a deep breathe before plunging into the story, "Before Tang Shen, the Shredder had a wife. A woman named Nao Namika. They had two children. The oldest was a girl named Emiko. The younger was a boy named Uno." The group gasped. "When Namika found out about Tang Shen, she ran away, taking her kids with her. That was the last time I saw them." He explained. "And now he's back." Raph grumbled.

"Leo..." Sobbed Mikey. Slash looked extremely uncomfortable with the mutant family. April felt that something was off with Uno, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But at the moment she didn't care. Leo was dead.

The lair was quiet as they mourned.

Uno was currently in his room, throwing a hissy-fit. He punched the walls and stabbed the new mirror that had been placed in his room. _Why do I have to work with that Savate scum! _He shouted in his head. He had been requested to work with Elvira and had not refused in time.

He needed to get out.

The sun was beginning to rise and he walked down the streets of New York City like a normal civilian. Something hadn't been able to do for over ten years. Feeling tired, he walked into a dark, cool alley to rest his legs. Hearing sobbing, he peaked behind a bin, only to see a nine year old girl crying her heart out. He laughed at the pathetic child. She leaped two metres into the air and stared at him in fear. "Somebody is unhappy!" He sang. "Shut up!" She shouted, more tears running down her cheeks. He went to laugh again, but froze when he noticed her appearance. A red, tear covered face, long, slightly curly light brown hair, covering her left eye. Her eyes were a dark purple. _Rekka. _He thought. "Rekka?" He squeaked. The girl looked at him in confusion. Uno's eyes began to tear up and his vision went black.

Oroku Emiko lay crying on the bed in her hotel room. _Oh, Uno. What happened to you? You used to be sweet and kind, shy and caring. _She sobbed harder. She had thought she had found her brother, but he was still lost.

Back in the alley, little Saskia didn't know what to do with the unconscious body of the teenager who laughed at her crying form. _Who's Rekka? _She thought.

**Okay, lots of changes in scenes in this chapter. Why is Saskia crying? Uno got quite a shock eh? Where's Emiko? Who's King? Who's Rekka? Who is Elvira? Why does Uno hate her? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being patient guys. All those who reviewed, thankyou you are awesome. This is the next chapter. I don't own tmnt. Sorry it took so long t update. School. Blame school, not me. READ ON!**

Uno groaned. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly once the light reached them. He heard someone shuffle forward, and poke him in the eye. "Are you dead?" A young girl asked. Uno groaned and pushed her finger away. "No..." he mumbled. Once again he opened his eyes, to see the girl from the alley standing over him. In an instant, Uno's drowsiness vanished. Before the girl, who couldn't of been any older than nine, could blink, she was knocked to the floor, with Uno standing over her, reaching for his katanas. She stared at him in shock. Uno began to shake uncontrollably. His breathing became quick and shallow, and his eyes widened in fear.

She looked scared and confused. "Are you alright?" she asked. Uno struggled, but eventually calmed down. Dropping his hand down to his side and fell backwards onto the couch, breathing deeply.

The girl stood up and sat down next to him, looking worried. "Rekka." Uno whispered. But she still heard it. "Who's Rekka? And why do think I'm her?" She asked. Uno snapped. "Shut up!" He screamed, and he gave the nine year old a hard back-hand slap to the cheek. She began to cry. Loud and pain filled sobs.

Uno wrapped her in a tight embrace, lightly rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry Rekka. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He sobbed. The girl soon melted into the hug, Feeling sorry for the teenager. She didn't know who he was, or why he could change emotions so quickly but at the moment, all she saw was a broken teen. But she couldn't let it go on. She pushed him back and stared at him, right in his tear-filled eyes. "I am not this Rekka person. My name is Saskia. Who are you?" Uno looked depressed, but nodded, like he expected it. "My name is Uno." He told her. His words catching when he said his name. "I'm sorry. You just look like someone I know." Uno's mind may have been messed up and fried, but right then and there he swore to protect Saskia. A promise he broke with Rekka.

"Why were you crying before?" He asked. Struggling to be nice. Every muscle in his body wanted to hit something and scream. Saskia sighed and tears leaked from her eyes, her cheek turning red and sore. "My mother died. She was a purple dragon. As soon as people find out I'm going to be put into an orphanage." Saskia raised her head, grinning and blinking away her tears. "What about you?" Uno could feel an episode coming on. During an episode, Uno would scream, hit, laugh and basically be angry and abusive. He felt small arms wrap around his stomach and a small, hair-covered head rested on his chest. "You can tell me." She said. Wiping away a tear that rolled down his cheek. He shook his head and pushed her away.

_I can't just get attached to some stupid little girl. I am a trained ninja and the son of the Shedder. The heir to the Foot Clan empire! _He could feel himself losing control. Before he could stop himself, he punched the wall, breaking through the purple wallpaper and the plaster. He breathed heavily, a loud, insane laugh erupted from his mouth. The rest of his episode was a blur.

When Uno opened his eyes for the first time after his episode, all he saw was purple wallpaper. Leaning back, away from the wall, he stood and took in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, all the furniture and accessories in the room was broken or completely destroyed. Felling surprisingly calm, he simply walked out of the room, past a scared Saskia hiding under a table, and out of the apartment.

_Line Break_

Mikey spent the rest of the day sitting on Leo's bed sobbing. None of his brothers could draw him out. April tried to meditate on what was bothering the back of her mind but came to no conclusion. Raph stayed strong for the team but you could see the crushing realisation of him being the oldest on his shoulders, and the deadness in his eyes.

_Back to Uno..._

He was back at headquarters, lying peacefully on his bed in the trashed room. His thoughts were of Saskia. He wanted to protect her, be the big brother that he was to Rekka but she didn't trust him, he could see it in her eyes. She was scared of him. Tears begin to leak from his closed eyes. To stop himself from showing weakness, Uno thought of the Hamato family. He gritted his teeth so hard they almost shattered. Rage fuelled his insanity. _Hamato Leonardo never existed. _He thought. Then why did he have a tingling feeling at the back of his mind. He shrugged it away. It would go once the world was free of the Hamatos.

**Okay. That's another chapter posted. What's with the tingling feeling in the back of both April's and Uno's minds? Poor Saskia. Are Uno and Saskia going to get along? Where is Emiko? What will the team do? Review please. Be warned, the next chapter is going to be a flashback. Its important to the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

** Thank you guys for waiting. Sowwie I took so long. Tons of homework and school stuff. This is a flashback chapter as I said in the one before. I would love it if you reviewed and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.**

_Hamato Yoshi exited the pet shop, holding a fish bowl filled with three baby turtles. The sun was setting and the streets of New York City were fairly empty, well, what counts as almost empty in a city that never sleeps._

_As he walked, Yoshi gazed down at the babies and smiled. An emotionless looking man in a suit walked by, knocking Yoshi's shoulder. Making him almost drop the bowl. He stopped, turned around and watched as the man walked down a nearby alley._

_Pausing for a moment, he silently slipped down the same alley as the man and hid behind a dumpster. He saw the man exchange a glowing container to his twin. Another identical man came into view. Hamato Yoshi decided to intervene._

_He moved his foot slightly, and unfortunately, stepped on a rat's pink and fleshy tail. The three men turned, spotting the ninja master. The four men engaged in combat._

**_(A/N: I suck at describing fight scenes. So, blah blah blah.)_**

_Yoshi screamed. The ooze dripped down his body, onto the ground and onto the turtles, lying among the shattered remains of their bowl. The triplets had escaped and Yoshi dropped to the ground. He felt prickly and strange. He saw a quick glance of a small turtle-boy hiding behind a bin before he passed out._

**_Leonardo's side of things:_**

_Leonardo hid behind the bin as the four men fought._

_He waited until the triplets vanished and the man fainted before coming out. Speaking the only language he knew, Leonardo struggled to calm them down. Eventually, by singing a gentle Japanese lullaby, the three younger turtle-boys fell into a deep sleep. He quickly walked over to the giant rat that lay unconscious, face down. Leonardo rolled him over and looked down at him._

_The rat-man began to wake. Leonardo wanted to run. His mother and sister always told him to stay in the shadows. Away from those who may be threats. But he stood still as the man opened his eyes._

**_Hamato Yoshi's side of things:_**

_As he opened his eyes, Yoshi noticed that a young, GREEN, boy stood over him. He sat up and the boy backed away, fear was visible in his eyes though he tried to shield it. "What happened," He asked. The boy didn't seem to understand. Looking past the boy, he saw three mutant babies asleep under a multi-coloured blanket._

_Yoshi was confused. Where did the fourth turtle come from? Why dud he feel so strange? Who were those men? What was that ooze? So many questions. He stood, almost falling over, he looked at his reflection in a puddle. His mouth open in a silent scream, his face one of horror. This was what he had become? A giant, mutant rat? What was he going to do?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by soft sobbing. Turning around, he saw the biggest turtle trying to comfort the three youngest, who were sobbing quietly. The oldest looked at Hamato Yoshi like he expected help. Yoshi didn't know what to do. He sat down next to the turtles and placed all four in his lap. Wrapping the multi-coloured blanket around the toddlers/babies and began to hum a lullaby he had heard American mothers sing to their children. The three youngest fell asleep instantly, but the oldest seemed uneasy around him._

_Yoshi carried the turtles back to his apartment. silently, he grabbed food, bedding and other supplies. Slipping down into the sewers, he lay his 'sons' down onto a pile of soft blankets. Each son lay under a different square. One under red, another under orange, another under the purple square and the oldest turtle sat on top of the blue square._

_Hamato Yoshi leaned against the sewer wall, reading a book about the renaissance. The oldest turtle waddled over to the mutant rat and plopped down next to him. Yoshi looked amused at the sight of his new son trying to read the book. Too bad he didn't know English. Yoshi picked him up and placed him on his knee. "Let's see shall we?" Yoshi flipped through the pages of the old leather book. "Donatello, Raphael, no...no...let's see." The young turtle-boy watched him, confused. Yoshi smiled. He looked at his oldest son. "Leonardo."_

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Sorry if its a bit short. :( School has been really busy. PLEASE REVIEW! please be patient for the next chapter.**

**TRINITYZERO OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys kind of disappointed that not many people reviewed. If you want me to stop writing just say so. This is the next chapter. Prepare for Saskia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.**

It had been four days since Saskia had seen Uno. Three of those days she had spent on the streets of New York City. She had left just after she checked out the damage Uno caused to the apartment. She was cold, starving and filthy. Her long, curly light brown hair was coated in dirt and filth and so were her clothes. Simple black leggings and a red jacket. She sat under a street lamp, as the rest of the city slept. She curled up tightly and cried herself to sleep.

_Uno's side of things:_

Uno leaped over the rooftops of New York City. Elvira Nyx riding beneath him on a sleek black motorbike. They were on their way to a deal that the Purple Dragons had going down. Selling all sorts of weapons to the Foot and Savate clans. They were to supervise. To say that Uno was bored would be an understatement. As he ran he thought of Saskia. Uno worried about her. He tried to push them aside but they came back, stronger. _Was she okay? _The brotherly instincts of Leonardo pushed their way into his mind. He growled and shoved them down into the very bottom of his soul. The last thing he needed was to question his father. He didn't need to feel conflicted between the Orokus and the Hamatos.

The two arrived at the warehouse, where the deal was taking inside, the raven-haired teenager looked around. Elvira walked beside him. A few years older and clearly Japanese. Black hair tied in a ponytail with chopsticks stuck in and hard navy blue eyes. She was intimidating. To everyone besides the Shredder and Uno. She was beneath them.

When Elvira turned her back, Uno was gone. Out the door and up on the roof. He looked around from above, taking in his surroundings. He thought of the Hamato clan and his blood boiled. His skin burned. Only to become frozen when he spotted a small figure. His blood went from hotter than hell to colder than ice. For a slip second, Uno was sane. His mind began to work again and his sane thoughts were locked away again. He leaped down from the two storey building, paying no attention to his burning legs and sprinted over to the sleeping Saskia. He quickly looked her over. No cuts, no bruises. Just dirt. And lots of it. She looked exhausted. Uno's heart was beating out of his chest. He gently picked her up and ran. He didn't know where he was going. But he'd lost his mother, Emiko, Rekka, Tom, and the turtles he used to call brothers. He was not going to lose the girl who he felt that he must protect. He found himself muttering to himself. "What happened Sas? Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Like an older brother. Cause your my sister aren't you Saskia?" His insane mumblings continued.

He arrived at Foot headquarters and managed to get to his bedroom without being spotted. He took his 'little sister' into the joining bathroom and quickly undressed her. He placed her in the bathtub and have her a quick wash. She must of been really exhausted, as she did not stir once in this process. He quickly located a white shirt of his that could work as a nightdress on her. He placed her I his bed and tucked her in.

Once he sure that she was cared for, he slipped out the window and ran back to the warehouse. He did not completely understand his actions. All he knew was that he would Saskia from anyone or anything. He had already lost two sisters. He gave up long ago that Emiko could be alive and Rekka was slaughtered right before his eyes. Fear ran through his veins as he pictured King in his mind.

He arrived back at the warehouse and entered. Nobody had even noticed his disappearance. He walked around aimlessly, looking at all the foot ninja and savage clan and purple dragon thugs. He heard two men talking in hushed voices and Uno's curiosity got the better of him. He leaned in. "When she heard the name Uno she almost fainted." The first man whispered. "She might have another agenda." The second replied. "She's been with me for so long." Uno wanted to hear more. Unfortunately, the deal was ending and it was time for Uno and Elvira to go.

Uno slept on the carpet that night. His bed was taken by a certain purple-eyed girl.

_in the lair:_

The lair was silent. No training in the dojo like normal. Nothing would be normal ever again. Raph was in his room, Donnie in his lab, Mikey staring at the blank TV. Master Splinter mourned in his room. April and Casey had trued to cheer them up but nothing got them to even smile. So the two of them sat silently in the kitchen. Leo. The leader. Their oldest brother. Raph lay on his bed, thinking about when they were younger. _I'm so sorry Leo. We treated you like a slave. We always left you to go play in the sewers and get you into trouble. We didn't even stop after the Accident. I'm so sorry._

**HELLO GUYS! Sorry for the chapter. I'm typing on my phone. Not my computer like usual. REVIEW OR PERISH MORTALS! Ha ha...no seriously, review. I'll update soon I hope. But you must review or this story will become discontinued! Understood? Great! Now review!**

**TZ OUT!**


	11. adoption so sorry people

**Sorry guys. I have come to realise that i like reading fanfics more than I enjoy writing them. So its up for adoption! Leave a review I you want you want to adopt it. Hopefully you'll be abetter writer than I am. You can PM me if you want to use some of my ideas. Sorry again guys. **


	12. RaphSai03 take care of my baby!

Hello readers. This story has been adopted by RaphSai03

Sorry but im just too busy to continue it. So check it out!

TZ out!


End file.
